Je reviendrai, comme toujours
by La Plume s'envole
Summary: Je suis si faible, et tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Ce que je te hais, c'en est inimaginable. Tes paroles, tes gestes et toi m'avaient fait tout remettre en question. D'un coup, j'ai eu envie de plus, d'interdit, de danger, d'instabilité… J'ai eu envie de toi. Et pourtant tu te contrefoutais de ma personne. Tu es ma décadence, mon Lucifer personnel... OS.


Hey !

So, nouvel OS ! Un Drago/Hermione (on va pas changer les bonnes habitudes ^^) que j'ai bien aimé écrire donc bonne lecture et le traditionnel à plus bas !

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient et je remercie au passage JKR pour son oeuvre magnifique !

* * *

Je reviendrai, comme toujours

Je me dégoute. Je suis si faible, trop faible… Mais que veux-tu, je n'y peux rien et tu le sais. Moi, la Lionne, l'intrépide, celle qui n'a peur de rien et se bat contre les forces du mal se retrouve à la merci d'un homme prétentieux et sans cœur. Je me croyais au-dessus de telles stupidités, je pensais pouvoir éviter l'inévitable je me suis fourvoyée. C'est pourtant un classique contre lequel je pensais m'être prévenue. Je me dis que parfois je devrais arrêter de penser.

J'ai surestimé mes capacités, c'est évident. Et maintenant, alors que je suis éloignée de cette brume opaque dans laquelle je suis enfermée lorsque tu es avec moi, j'arrive à raisonner sur ma condition : je suis pitoyable. Je suis pitoyable et une fois encore, faible…

Ce mot qui résonne dans ma tête, qui vibre dans mes tympans, qui pulse de concert avec mon sang dans mes tempes… Ce mot qui me rend lâche, qui me travesti en une autre personne, une personne tant éloignée de moi… Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer, tu me l'as foutue en l'air, envoyant tout valser, tout s'écraser, brisant tous mes repères, t'invitant dans ma vie, dans une vie où tu n'avais pas ta place…

J'étais si bien avant, menant une vie d'adolescente que je n'avais jamais eu le droit d'être, vivant entourée, aimée et choyée… Je te vois déjà, ton éternel sourire en coin, te disant que tu m'as au moins fait grandir, que grâce à toi j'ai quitté cette vie de jeune fille ne se nourrissant que d'amour et d'eau fraiche pour celle d'une adulte que je me devais d'être. Perd tout de suite cette moue arrogante, tu ne m'a pas fait grandir. Tu m'as détruite à jamais. Tu ne m'as pas fait entrer dans la réalité mais dans _ta_ réalité. Jamais je ne me relèverai parce que ton souvenir sera toujours là, hantant mes songes et mes rêves, planant au-dessus de moi tel une ombre, me couvrant de ton obscurité. Tu m'as arrachée à mon monde pour me faire plonger dans le tien, empli de haine et de pleures.

Cependant, je dois reconnaître que tu m'as fait découvrir des choses que jamais avant je n'avais pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer. Tu as fait naître en moi un maelström de sensations, de sentiments… Tu m'as fait éprouver du désir, tu as fait surgir cette douce chaleur dans le creux de mon ventre, tu as fait se serrer ma gorge à ta simple vue…

Ce que je te hais, c'en est inimaginable… Et pourtant, je ne peux me passer de toi, de tes acides remarques, de tes blessants mots, de ta dangereuse méchanceté qui me brise un peu plus à chaque fois… Sûrement suis-je un peu masochiste, et c'est de ta faute, encore et toujours…

Merlin, ce que j'ai été stupide ! J'ai trop attendu de toi, j'ai une fois encore trop rêvé, trop imaginé, je t'ai demandé ce que tu ne pouvais m'offrir, ce que tu ne connaissais pas toi-même. Et pourtant tu restes à mes yeux le seul fautif, le seul coupable…

Tu le savais pourtant, tu n'as rien dit. Te rappelles-tu de ces moments où, appuyé à la fenêtre, tu fumais de belles et chères cigarettes à l'odeur enivrantes alors que moi, allongée sur le sofa, je te détaillais, essayais de retenir les traits harmonieux de ton visage, voulant garder cette image gravée à jamais dans mon esprit ? Toi fumant une cigarette, ton masque abandonné me laissant entrapercevoir une figure soucieuse et fatiguée que tu dissimulais si bien d'ordinaire je ne croyais pas à la chance qui m'était donnée…

Souvent, c'était à ce moment que tu me demandais si tu étais si beau que cela, si tu me faisais tant envie. Alors, naturellement, mes joues prenaient une belle teinte carmin et tu riais doucement avant de retourner à ton mégot. Je ne sais pas trop si tu te rappelles du jour où, après l'habituelle question, je t'avais répondu sans flancher un clair et distinct oui. En tous cas, de ce moment m'ait resté la couleur qu'ont pris tes yeux : l'espace d'un instant, ils sont resté grands ouverts, la pupille dilatée ne laissant de l'iris qu'un mince anneau gris. La Surprise. Une expression que jamais je n'avais pu voir sur ton visage et je crois qu'il doit en être de même pour à peu près tout le monde. Enfin tu te faisais prendre de court par les évènements.

Alors, tout s'était enchaîné à une affolante vitesse. Tu m'avais plaqué contre le mur, nous nous étions embrassés, violemment, durement. Parce que nous ne nous aimions pas, parce que je l'avais dit par pure provocation, parce que tu t'étais exécuté pour me montrer que tu gagnais toujours… Pourtant, nous n'avons pas su nous arrêter à un simple baiser, nous sommes allés plus loin, du moins tu l'as voulu et je t'ai suivi. Et pour ne pas m'en vouloir, tout le temps durant je me suis répété inlassablement que c'était par défi, que je n'aimais pas cette relation haineuse.

Je rêvais de Ron, de mes amis, d'une vie simple en soit. Et pourtant, tes paroles, tes gestes et toi m'avaient fait tout remettre en question. D'un coup, j'ai eu envie de plus, d'interdit, de danger, d'instabilité… J'ai eu envie de toi.

J'ai complètement changé, tout le monde l'a vu. Te fréquenter ma rendue plus froide, distante : je suis devenue à ton image. J'ai commencé à mépriser les autres, certains de mes proches m'ont délaissé pour d'autres, j'ai fuis le problème en disant qu'ils ne me méritaient pas. Et pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de rester, quelque chose s'est brisé, sûrement la complicité. Je te hais du plus profond de mon cœur…

Tu m'as fait verser tant de larmes… Je ne n'avais pourtant jamais énormément pleuré : une fois pour Buck, une fois pour Sirius, une autre pour Dumbledore et une dernière pour ta tante mais cette fois-là ne compte pas, elle m'avait arraché mes larmes. Et face à toi, une fois encore, ce récurent faible sonne en écho dans mes pensées. Parce que j'ai tant de fois flanché… Tu as réussi le bel exploit par la simple force de tes mots, de tes regards et de tes sourires. Et toi tu t'abreuves de mes peines, monstre.

Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'as trahi de la pire façon qu'il soit ? Le secret, je te l'avais demandé et tu avais acquiescé sans un mot. C'est peut-être de ça dont j'aurais dû me méfier : tu n'as pas prononcé un mot, ça m'a été fatale. Devant tous mes amis, c'était mon anniversaire et nous le fêtions au Chaudron Baveur, une trentaine de personne. Ron et Harry l'avaient préparé en secret ; comme quoi le secret n'apporte que le malheur. Je me rappelle très bien du moment où tu es entré dans la salle, du silence haineux qui s'est installé, de ma tête que j'avais baissée, ne voulant pas affronter ton regard. La jubilation dansait dans ton regard alors que tu avais levé ton verre. Puis tu avais pris la parole au milieu de cette assemblée surprise et énervée. « Portons un toast à Hermione Granger, amie -me semble-t-il- fidèle et amante –ça je peux vous le certifier- parfaite ! ». Dans un glacial silence tu avais descendu ta coupe alors qu'une autre se brisait sur le sol. Celle de Ron. Je ne t'avais demandé que cette unique faveur : le silence. Avant cet évènement, je croyais que tu m'aimais un minimum, que tu m'appréciais. J'ai été fixée : tu te contrefoutais de ma personne. Et j'ai préféré tes cheveux blonds et tes yeux bleus à ceux qui étaient la famille que je n'avais plus.

Tu es ma décadence. Maintenant je vis en plein Pandémonium et tu en es le seul maître : mon Lucifer personnel.

Tu profites de moi. Aujourd'hui encore tu m'as envoyé d'horribles mots au visage et une fois encore j'ai quitté l'appartement en claquant la porte. Tu m'as regardé faire sans rien dire, ton sourire reconnaissable entre mille plaqué sur le visage et ton éternel cigarette coincée entre tes deux fines lèvres, je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à faire les deux. Et dans tes yeux brillait un feu de suffisance, tu savais déjà comment cela va se finir : comme à chaque fois. Moi aussi je le sais. Je le sais parce que je n'ai pas d'autres choix, parce que je suis devenue dépendante. Une toxico.

Je ne me tiendrai pas aux résolutions que je viens de prendre face à mon verre de whisky Pur-feu bas gamme prit dans un bar miteux de l'allée des Embrumes. Je n'écouterai pas les conseils qu'Harry et Ron m'ont donnés la dernière fois que je les aie vus, il y a trois ans. Je n'essayerai pas d'avoir une vie un peu plus stable, avec un mari aimant et des enfants. Parce que je n'y arriverai pas.

Alors je reviendrai, comme toujours. Parce que je t'aime.

* * *

Alors ? Un avis ? Un commentaire ? Une remarque ? Review et merci d'avoir lu jusque là :D !

Ah et je suis en train d'écrire un OS joyeux (une première pour moi) que j'espère pouvoir vous poster rapidement !


End file.
